


Dry Cleaner Meet Up

by LittleBriBit



Series: Late Night Meetings/Spideypool one shots [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, How Do I Tag, Late at Night, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBriBit/pseuds/LittleBriBit
Summary: Peter and Wade have been meeting up in the back alley dry cleaners for awhile now. Some cute shit goes down.





	Dry Cleaner Meet Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one shot I randomly thought of and it flowed. It's currently 1:49 am

It had become an unspoken agreement to meet at the back alley dry cleaners on Thursdays around 1 am. It was also agreed that they were themselves, not just Spider-man and Deadpool. It was with that agreement that now only the merc with a mouth was the only one - other then Tony Stark - that knew it was Peter behind that mask. Peter learned there wasn’t much of a difference of Wade Wilson and Deadpool. He had grown used to the flirting back and forth, but it never went past that, much to Peter’s regrets.  
Peter paced the empty dry cleaner, waiting for Wade who was normally not this late. Five or ten minutes were pretty normal but it it was almost reaching the 45 minute mark and Peter was starting to worry. Then Peter heard the singing.  
“Hey baby won’t you look my way” was all that came out of the mercs mouth, making Peter assume Yellow had continued the line in Wade’s head. The door swung open easily as he walked in still humming the song then turned to Peter and grinned  
“I’m a sorry sucker and this happens all the time~” Wade continued and reached his hand out for Peter to continue. Peter rolled his eyes grinning and took Wade’s hand jumping off the dryer.  
“I found out that everybody talks~”  
“Everybody talks~”  
“Everybody talks too much~” They sang together at this point in the song, Wade spinning Peter easily around the shop.  
“It started with a whisper~ And that was when I kissed her~” Wade continued the song, Peter laughing to much to continue with him. All to soon for Peter and Wade’s liking he finished the song and Peter was back to sitting on top of the dryer, Wade leaning against the same one next to him.  
“Sorry I was late baby boy, a job ran late and it was too hectic to text you” Wade explained as he took his mask off, a motion he was used too after Peter had convinced him to stop wearing it when they were together almost two months ago.  
“It’s alright Wade, I was about to come look for you though. Thought you had your leg chopped off again.” Peter chuckled remembering when that had happened. It was about three weeks ago and Wade had jumped on his one leg in to the dry cleaners say random lines from the Black Knight in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. At least Wade had wrapped the leg, last time he got blood on the floor they were banned from coming inside for a whole week which sucked.  
Wade started laughing and grinned. “Yeah that would have sucked again. But I got to experience the mother hen side of you as well as the doctor side so it was a win-win-win situation for me.” Peter rolled his eyes and punched Wade in the arm, barely putting any strength in it. Wade shoved his knee with the same shoulder which earned his a slap on the arm but also a smiling Peter.  
“You’re a dork” Peter joked.  
“Yeah but your I’m dork.” Wade smiled and moved to stand in front of Peter, in between Peter’s legs.  
“You better be mine.” The words hung in the air for moment before Peter realized what he said and felt the blush creep up his neck and cheeks. “I-I just mean t-that jo--”  
Peter’s words were cut off when he felt the scarred lips he had imagined so many times press against his own with barely any pressure. By the time Peter’s brain started working again Wade was already pulling away. Peter reached up and cupped Wade’s cheeks, effectively stopping the man, and kissed him deeply, trying to pour all of his emotions into the kiss. It felt to Peter as if Wade practically melted in his hands and then Wade was kissing back just as fiercely. Peter wrapped his arms around his mercs shoulders pulling his as close as possible with the dryer in the way. Wade was the first to pull away.  
“You sure you want to be with me baby boy?”  
“I was sure the first time we meet Wade, I just didn’t realize.”  
“Sooo.. My place or your’s?”  
Peter chuckled. “Your place, Aunt May would kill me and find a way to kill you if we woke her up.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Everybody Talks by Neon Tree which is what I was listening to when I was writing.


End file.
